What do you do when you meet yourself?
by nublet765
Summary: What if ... the characters from Radiant Dawn met their past selves from Path of Radiance?  Hilarity will ensue.  Warning: Characters may be ridiculously OOC, flame if it's annoying.  Mainly a collection of short one-shots, might be slow in updating.
1. Author's Note Intro

**Author's note:** Sorry for the time gap (it took me ... what, a month? two? uh-oh ... three? Sorry!) between that first story and this one, everyone (by that I mean you five people who looked at my first story). I've had a lack of ideas.

Okay, not really. I had the ideas, but I didn't know how I'd be able to bring the characters from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn together.

So I struggled with that problem with a bit (hmm, should I just envelop both worlds in a wormhole and have them meet that way? Do they meet each other by walking through a closet like Narnia? Or maybe at the moment PoR finishes, all the characters catch a glimpse of the future and get to talk to their future selves? Or the heron king Lorazieh sings and transports everyone from RD back to meet with themselves in PoR after Ashnard's defeat? 1200 years later when Ashunera returns, does she bring everyone back together by singing with Lehran? Or … you get the idea, I had too many of them.), and eventually decided, to hell with it, I'll start in the middle, and when I finally figure out how all the characters got here, then I'll write it in, maybe as a flashback. Who knows? (by the way, drop me an email or message. Help would be extremely appreciated on finding something that can bring the characters from PoR and RD together in one spot.)

So, let's start right at the middle, shall we?

Or somewhere in there.

* * *

><p><strong>InevitableAutomatic/Obvious warnings/disclaimers:**

First, NO, I do NOT own Fire Emblem. I really wish I did. More than that, I wish they had a new game for me to play already. (Who's with me? :D)

Second, These characters may be OOC. Why? Because nothing ever stays in character through interpretation . Especially through my writing interpretation.

On that note, I would humbly ask for reviews - since I'm not too sure about my writing. If it's terrible, I don't want to have to use my time writing if it just sucks. So just tell me.

Also, Path of Radiance may be shortened to PoR most of the time. Ditto with Radiant Dawn being shortened to RD occasionally.

And finally, these are quite short. They're probably going to be less that about 1000 words I think. (That's what I thought for Ch. 2 of my first story ... then it ballooned to 2429. I blame the footnotes.)

Now that that stuff is out of the way, it's not going to show up in the other pages.


	2. The Black Knight challenges Ike

The Black Knight scanned the space, looking at all the characters talking to each other after the awkwardness over seeing an older version of yourself had been broken. Over there he noticed Sephiran talking to a Bishop with his face obscured. He noticed another person wearing the same black armour, but without the helmet, clearly identifying the Black Knight as Begnion General Zelgius. And he also noticed that blue haired, red caped and green headbanded, little boy upstart, that had been in the forest on the night where he slew Greil (and survived because the King of Beasts was nearby), had fought him singlehandedly in Nados Castle (well, fine he had his sister with him, but the Black Knight also had a few troops to help out there), and had beaten him and caused that Castle to fall on him.

The Black Knight was not amused. Seeing his adversary here, he had to challenge this "Ike" again.

He stepped right in front of Ike's path. Drawing Alondite soundlessly from his scabbard, he aimed the point at his opponent's face.

"Hmph. I've been waiting for you, child."

Ike looked at the Black Knight in front of him, looked at Alondite's point at his face, before smacking Alondite away from his face by drawing Ragnell.

This time, the fight would be a different story than the close fought encounter in Nados Castle.

Ike swung Ragnell quickly before the Black Knight could assume a defensive pose with Alondite. Ike caught the Black Knight on the chest with the flat of the blade, knocking the wind out of the Black Knight. He followed up by slamming his armoured left shoulder into the same area, then swung Ragnell towards the Black Knight's helmet.

With an almighty "CLANG"!, the sound and the vibrations were too much for the Black Knight. He fell on his back on the ground, struggling to catch his breath and slowly slipping into unconsciousness from the blow.

The last thing the Black Knight heard was footsteps approaching, then his own voice above him congratulating the Ike on his victory.

"Impressive. Most impressive, Ike." 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> If you hadn't guessed what happened, the Path of Radiance Black Knight wanted to challenge Ike again, remembering the defeat at Nados Castle. The problem? He challenged the Radiant Dawn Ike instead. So RD Ike owned PoR Black Knight, and RD Black Knight (without the helmet, so it's Zelgius in Black armour, not his red) congratulates RD Ike.  
>I hope that's not too confusing.<p> 


	3. King Killer!

Tauroneo looked over his silvery–white armour. Finding it spot free, he felt a little disappointed. To fight against Mad King Ashnard and not have spilled some of Ashnard's blood on his armour was going to be seen as a mark of cowardice among the serious warriors. To perform such a feat and not have any evidence was too appaling! Still, Tauroneo was pleased with himself as he walked over to meet his slightly older self who was sitting nearby.

In a boasting tone, he proudly announced to the 3 years older Tauroneo, "I slew the King of Daein." The older Tauroneo promptly burst into tears.

The PoR Tauroneo couldn't understand this. So he tried another boast. "I will return to my family, and shall be known throughout the land as King Killer!"

The RD Tauroneo continued crying – wailing a tiny bit louder.

The PoR Tauroneo looked over the RD Tauroneo's shoulder. "What's the matter with you?"

Over the wails and sobs and gasps for air, the PoR Tauroneo could only hear the words "Prince", "King", "Daein", and "Pelleas". He had no idea what the last word was supposed to mean.

PoR Tauroneo tried again. "Ashnard has fallen!"

The RD Tauroneo broke off wailing for a few seconds. "King Ashnard?"

The PoR Tauroneo was a little shocked that the RD Tauroneo could stop crying. "Yes! I have earned my name as King Killer!"

But that seemed to set RD Tauroneo off again.

Finally, the PoR Tauroneo couldn't take it. He whacked the RD Tauroneo with his shield.

"What? Get a hold of yourself. Ashnard, King of Daein, the Mad King is dead!"

The RD Tauroneo grabbed a hold of the PoR Tauroneo. "King Pelleas is slain by my hand to prevent a blood pact! But … the blood of the King was shed in vain! I have killed my King again! Another instance of treachery that I carried out, to betray one's King … twice!"

His emotional diatribe finished, RD Tauroneo sat back down and continued crying uncontrollably. PoR Tauroneo stared at him for a second before planning on how he was going to explain this one to his ex–wife.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope I got Tauroneo's character close. Like I said, the characters may be OOC because I'm trying to write about them, which involves interpreting the character – which would contribute to the OOC-ness.<br>Anyways, recap for those of you who got confused – PoR Tauroneo wants to boast about killing Ashnard, King of Daein. Of course, RD Tauroneo, also killed a King of Daein, Pelleas (if Micaiah couldn't do it). So I had some fun (OOC) portraying Tauroneo's … frustration, I suppose? … at betraying two of his kings. And at the end, it's a throwback to PoR Tauroneo's and Rolf's support conversations, where Rolf urges Tauroneo to visit his wife and child.

Review please!


	4. Senators Plotting

PoR Lekain wandered down a hallway, away from where everyone was conversing with themselves.

Such unforeseen circumstances needed thought. They needed planning. They needed someone to lead in this strange time.

And who better to lead than him? After all, he was the mastermind, the Duke of Gaddos, the one and only!

He was the one who had masterminded the assassination of Apostle Misaha and laid the blame on the peaceful herons culminating in the Serenes Massacre, and no one could point the finger at him for the deed, as the people convinced themselves that it was the work of Mad King Ashnard. While slightly annoyed that he would not get credit for his ingenious plan, now he was free to plot with the other Senators how to get rid of Apostle Sanaki, and for the Senate to lead Begnion instead.

As everyone was busy with conversing, Lekain managed to find all the Begnion senators, excluding Sephiran. One by one they had all slipped away to this room, where the Senate met to plot against Sanaki.

Lekain was the last to arrive. Moving aside a painting of Ashera's Three Heroes, he took a jewel he had hidden behind the painting, and slid it into an innocuous section of the wall decoration. He turned, then pushed, and the wall parted to reveal the secret room. Senators Numida, Hetzel, Valtome and Oliver were there waiting.

Lekain entered and closed the door.

"Now, let the secret meeting of the Begnion Senate commence." He said, while taking his seat at the head of the table.

"I gathered all of you to continue to plot how to gain control over the Begnion Empire."

"Lekain, shouldn't we figure out how we should deal with the new arrivals?"

"Numida, that will be addressed in time. We must seize control of the Begnion Empire first. The new arrivals do not sway our course."

"My apologies, Lekain. Jarod told me while –"

"Jarod?"

"General Jarod, the commander of the Occupational Army in Daein, under my command. He suggested to me that the new arrivals might make things difficult."

"I see." Lekain said. "And thus you wish to challenge my decision, Numida?"  
>"Not at all, Vice–Minister. I was simply expressing an opinion of my subordinate."<p>

"Of course, Numida." Lekain reassured him, while making a mental note of Numida blaming things on others. He would have to be sure Numida was not caught by Sephiran or Sanaki, or else any task assigned to Numida would be blamed on him.

"Anyways, to seize control, we need to do two things. We need to eliminate Sanaki, and eliminate Sephiran."

"By eliminate, Lekain, do you mean kill? For this world should not lose their beautiful countenances."

"By eliminate, Oliver, I mean eliminate from power. Of course I would not deprive this world of their beauty (Lekain inwardly choked here), and I would never rob you of objects of beauty to admire."

Oliver settled back into his seat satisfied.

Lekain continued. "Thus, we should arrest both of them and keep them captive instead. We strike when public attention is against them."

"But how –"

"Meaning, we will have to lose Daein for there to be widespread outrage against Sanaki and Sephiran." Lekain said, while thinking about keeping Daein under his command using a blood pact later. "I trust you will carry out that task Numida."

"I … err … my General Jarod will carry out that task."

"Excellent. That should provide enough outrage for us to arrest Sanaki and Sephiran for losing control over Daein. After that, we will assume control, and lead Begnion to rule over the entire continent, wiping out the sub–humans once and for all!"

Lekain began laughing maniacally, before slamming a hand down on the table and looking around the table. "Any questions?"

Hetzel looked around the table at the other senators, communicating silently while wondering who would speak first, but lacked the nerve to speak up himself. Hetzel also looked apprehensive about the plan, yet said nothing. He did not want to support the plan, but he would not stop it, and would maintain his silence.

Lekain looked about the table, understanding fully how the other senators would react.

"Of course, Vice–Minister. An excellent plan. Uwee hee hee."

Lekain inwardly groaned. One of his first acts as head of the Begnion Empire would be to personally execute Valtome on account of that ridiculously annoying laugh.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later after the meeting<p>

* * *

><p>Hetzel left the room and headed towards his personal palace in Sienne. There he found RD Lekain.<p>

"Hetzel, report on the meeting that just happened." Lekain commanded.

"Well, they –"

As Hetzel recounted everything PoR Lekain and the other senators had said during the meeting, Lekain began to scowl.

"Those … idiots! We tried all that!"

"Lekain … what did you do to my younger self? The me we knocked out so I could take his place at the meeting."

"Him?" RD Lekain pointed towards a chair with an unconscious Hetzel tied up in it.

"Don't worry, he's unharmed. Alright … we need a meeting of our own. Find the other Senate members of our age, not these idiotic youngsters, and we'll talk about how to change the plan."

"Yes … Lekain", said Hetzel, visibly shaken by viewing the unconscious form of himself.

"Good. Now, gather the others and – did you hear that sneeze?"

Hetzel and Lekain whirled around to see Sephiran and Zelgius stride quickly into the room, side by side.

Just before they were arrested for conspiring against the Apostle, Hetzel could have sworn that he saw a small triangle of red cloth behind Sephiran and Zelgius. To who it was, he did not know.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Whoa, it has been a long time.<br>First to those of you who patiently waited, thanks … oh, no one was waiting? Okay then, nevermind.  
>As always, the summary for confused readers – PoR Senators decide to plot against Sanaki. RD Senators know what the PoR Senators are going to plan, but to spy on … themselves, they swapped the Hetzels. Then the RD Hetzel reports back to RD Lekain, of the plan the PoR Senators had – and just before they can call the RD Senators together, Sephiran and Zelgius enter to arrest them for conspiring. That triangle of red cloth? Sanaki was behind Sephiran and Zelgius – who moved in so that Sanaki wouldn't be discovered.<br>Anyways – the Kieran/Oscar chapter was written … a long time ago, so it'll come out … soon … (I forgot where I saved it. T_T)  
>Also, to anybody out there who actually reads this – I need ideas again, so feel free to drop them in the reviews, or emails, or … something.<br>And as always, thank you for reading, I hope I didn't waste your time, and review please!


	5. Yourself as a Rival?

**Author's Note**: And here's the Oscar-Kieran chapter!

* * *

><p>Kieran rode around the conversations happening between the people and their copies. No doubt Oscar, that squinty eyed b****** was in there milling about with all of them.<p>

Kieran charged into to search for his rival. "Oscar, where are -" he stopped short.

In front of him, someone who sported the same colour armour was yelling at the Begnion Senate, currently half cowering in a corner and half whispering to each other.

"I am Kieran, second commander of the Royal Knights ... and your doom!", shouted the man, waving his axe at the fearful senators.

Or, at least, he was. While swinging his axe around his head, he accidentally nicked himself, causing blood to begin pouring from the wound. A visibly shaken healer ran up towards him, wanting to heal the gash, but holding back, not wanting to lose his head.

PoR Kieran's annoyed look at not being able to find Oscar was slowly replaced with a big grin. He didn't need Oscar to be a rival. This person could be his rival instead. Stopping his new rival's axe swings by putting his axe in the way, he yelled in the new person's face, "I am Crimean Royal Knight, Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran!" Kieran flourished his axe here. "See me and tremble!"

RD Kieran did not like having his axe swinging interrupted. Especially not by this person who had the gall to look exactly like him, wear the same armour and also use an axe! As the white–robed healer swiftly ran in close behind him, held up a heal staff and ran to a safe distance, he retorted.

"Pah! Like I would tremble to the likes of you. I slew the Giant Spider of –"

"Snort. I did that and fought the Giant Whippoorwhil of Southern Crimea –"

"Hah! I defeated that Whippoorwhil too! But I'm sure you didn't take on the Giant Scorpions of –"

"Giant Scorpions? Don't get me started. What about the Mad Crocodile of Upper –"

"WHAT?"

RD and PoR Kieran were both furious. Here they were staring right at someone who looked exactly like themselves, wielding the same weapons, wearing the same armour, and claiming the same achievements.

…

…

…

"Rrrrrraugh!"

Both Kierans simultaneously swung their axes at each other.

A resounding clash echoed throughout the space. Even the senators broke off their conversation to watch Kieran fight against … another Kieran.

Where most of the Crimeans were, the Geoffrey's wondered about the sanity of their second in commands, the Elincia's, Lucia's, Bastian's, and Greil Mercenaries were too busy rolling their eyes, and the two Makalovs were too busy placing bets with each other on who would win.

The RD Kieran quickly gained the upper hand. Using his strength, he managed to push back the PoR Kieran with every attack. The PoR Kieran was struggling to make sure his blocks held.

Just as suddenly as the RD Kieran held the advantage, the fight was soon over. The RD Kieran locked both axes together, then swung wildly to a side, the force of the swing ripping the PoR Kieran's axe out of his hands, to embed in the floor right in front of a stunned Valtome, who let off one of his "Uwee hee hee" giggles/shrieks, before fainting into Lekain, who promptly dropped Valtome onto the ground.

The PoR Kieran watched his axe fly through the air and miss Valtome. "So close …" (Author's Note: I hate Valtome. Everyone else?)

Then he found himself flat on the ground, and the RD Kieran raising his axe for the killing blow.

"I am Kieran, second commander of the Royal Knights ... and your doom!"

And the axe descended … only to be blocked by two spears, forming a cross, that came out of nowhere.

"Where did these guys learn to fight, the School of Bloodthirsty Manslaughter?"

"Oscar!"

"Which one?"

PoR Kieran looked at the Oscar that was on the left, the Kieran who was in the center with his axe blocked by two lances, the other lance being held by an Oscar on the right.

Something became quite clear to him suddenly. (Author's note: I didn't know how I would stick this in any other way, but – yeah, the years of blood loss for Kieran [especially from his head] really have taken quite a toll, eh?)

He pointed up at the person who was about a metre away from cleaving his skull in half. "Are you not also a Crimean Royal Knight?"

RD Kieran pulled his weapon away from the two spears and held it at the ready, but not in a threatening position and saluted. "As a Crimean Royal Knight, I salute you! For glory! And justice! And all that kind of stuff!"

"So … you're an older version of me …"

RD Kieran lowered the salute, looked confused for a moment, and then spoke. "There is no way you are an older version of me."

The Oscars facepalmed. Pointing to the PoR Kieran, one noted and explained to RD Kieran that the PoR was younger than the RD by three years. Upon figuring it out, the RD Kieran helped the PoR Kieran up and returned his axe.

They spent some time talking to each other about their various adventures, like wrestling giant bears.

The Oscars, having broken up the fight, went off to cook.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Hopefully this one was entertaining! I trawled through all of Kieran's support conversations in PoR to figure out what they claim to have fought – and threw in the wrestling giant bears (thanks to Kieran and Rhys's A support – "Hmmm... I guess I'll just...sit down here and... knit...something... Ooo, look! A bear!" "No, Kieran! Noooooooo!")

So, quick recap – PoR Kieran's looking for Oscar, but notices RD Kieran. He tries to make RD Kieran his new rival. They get pissed off after they find that their boasts are the same, they wear the same armour and they look SO similar (like I wrote above, losing that much blood from your head probably leads to impaired judgment. And impaired judgment on both of their parts, means they can't recognize that they're fighting themselves.) They fight, RD Kieran winning due to better stats. The two Oscars (RD and PoR) block the killing blow with their lances, and the Kierans finally figure it out, and tell each other stories instead.

Review Please!


End file.
